path_of_the_psychofandomcom-20200216-history
THE DOWN FALL!
"THE DOWN FALL!" is the fourteenth episode in the acclaimed web series Path of the Psycho/'Path of the Emo'. Plot synopsis Not Bowser hasn't let Chodey out of his bedroom for six months ever since he had a threesome with Emma and Minecraft Steve and got herpes. The only contact that Chodey has had to the outside world is his trauma therapist who sneaks him marijuana. But after finally giving Not Bowser enough counterfeit money, Chodey is out of his father's basement and boss baby back in business! When he returns to school again, he discovers that the class election is now in session! Chodey knows he's a thick boy, but to prove to everyone else that he is the thickest boy, he decides to run. He only has four competitors: Emma, Tristan, Justin (even though Justin is like seven years older than that nigga Chodey) and, of course, almost 2016 U.S. Democratic nominee Bernie Sanders. Chodey realizes that he may have fucked up and tries to exit the race. Unfortunately, he performed a Satanic ritual to even get a nomination, so the fucking Devil will rape him if he doesn't follow through with his nomination. Most of the episode is just boring political debates about the existence of global warming, but there is one scene where that stands out to many fans: the scene where Bernie Sanders gets naked and jerks off for three minutes before shooting out his moist, juicy white cum. The episode ends with Bernie getting arrested for forcing Emma to give him oral pleasure in the girls' bathroom. Notes & trivia * Although Richard Ramirez has never been to Canada and thus knows nothing about the Canadian legal system, he thought it would be a smart idea to make a four-part episode about his show's main character becoming the president of Canada. * Canada does not actually have a president. Those Northern bastards have a "Prime Minister". * Bernie Sanders played himself. * Despite being generally disliked by fans, most people over the age of forty-three genuinely enjoyed watching Chodey's debate with Bernie Sanders. * Ramirez did not know about Bernie before the episode began production, so he intended for the Donald to have Bernie's role. However, because Donald was the motherfucking president, he didn't have time to deal with this Mexican's bullshit. Because of this, the episode was put on hold for six months. Bernie had heard about the show in the news after it got demonetized for a day because of the now infamous "Muhammad Ali did 9/11" joke, so he was intrigued by this news. The dirty jew rolled up to the set when it began production again and yelled the word "nigga" for three minutes straight. Security officers tried to arrest him, but Bernie used his jew-jit-su skills to take them out. He then clawed his dirty ass up to the lights and built a nest out of used condoms and sticks to protect himself. Cosby came up to the nest to reason with him, but Bernie had no use for conversation. Bernie hissed and bit at Cosby's left ankle and jumped him with a switchblade. Cosby fell twenty-five feet and snapped seventy bones in his body. Now Chris Rock was pissed. Chris Rock pulled out a gun and shot at Bernie Sanders. Sanders grabbed a rotten apple and threw it at Chris Rock's penis, crippling him. The only person Bernie would talk to was Childish Gambino himself, Donald Glover. Ramirez called Glover and stated, "Nigga imma finna tryin' to bust a nut but this old cuck who lost the Democratic vote to a seventy year old virgin who looks like she went through a fucking ventilation shaft won't shut the fuck up." Glover cancelled his Childish Gambino tour and came to talk to Bernie Sanders. He said, "Bernie, you know we niggas, right? (right) So if you were really the illest and killest nigga I know you was, you would stop acting like a fucking bird and try to jump out of the nest." Bernie then jumped down twenty-five feet and was both physically and mentally crippled for the rest of his life. Nigga, I voted for Trump, fuck this Bernt as nigga Chodey's Poster Bernie Sanders | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}